wishes upon those bursting shooting stars
by Xincliere
Summary: What happens after the Thousand Year War? When the thought of going without the other isn't permissible anymore... IR drabble for deathberryprompts.


**wishes upon those bursting shooting stars**

 **~fireworks~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.** (If I did, they'd be canon since day one. ^^)

This drabble/fic/oneshot was written for deathberryprompts in tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review or a constructive criticism. This is an IR fic. If you do not like my ship, you're warned about this story. If you like IR, I appreciate you reading it and hopefully you'll give a little time to give a comment/suggestions for improvement. :)

This is set after the Thousand Year War. (Assuming. Haha.)

 ** _XINCLIERE_**

* * *

 _She called me by my name. "Ichigo!" And then she laughed as she stood on steady feet. Her eyes met mine, hers twinkling with delight and I'm pretty sure mine mirrors hers. I felt it in the lightness of the atmosphere and the coldness of the ice's breeze slipping through my clothes._

 _I smiled. She returned them with her sheepish ones._

 _Then a multitude of colors erupted in the sky. It scattered around like shooting stars. Another one erupted and this time I was looking at her and the play of colors on her face. She had that gentle smile that made my heart beat faster and I thought, "beautiful", again. I lost count now how many times I thought she was beautiful._

 _That's not right. She's always beautiful. I just don't always say it out loud. Like-_

 _"Beautiful."_

 _"I know, Ichigo. The fireworks are so beautiful…"_

 _I looked up at the same sky and wished upon the many shooting stars look-alike to make this day last a little longer._

* * *

"If…" She paused. Then he heard an audible drawing of breath before he heard her voice beside him again. "If you can stay here forever…would you choose to?"

The place he saved seemed so tranquil now like the thousand year war did not just conclude. The shinigamis were running around starting the reconstruction of Seireitei. He stood atop the Sokyoku Hill with the black haired woman who's waiting for an answer.

He thought back to how her hands tried to grab his on that day on the ice rink. Maybe he should have not let go that time. But maybe he was meant to let go that time.

What did he wish upon the shooting stars look-alike again?

'Make this day last a little longer.'

Who was he kidding? "I'd like more than just a little longer."

Rukia who wasn't looking at him before because both of them were gazing at the bustling seireitei now turned to him with a dumbfounded expression of 'huh?' on her impressive face.

He saw some of the lower shinigamis setting up a contraption at the fields lead by Urahara but he didn't pay any attention anymore as he faced her. As he stared at her eyes he suddenly grew embarrassed then looked down a little and scratched the back of his head.

after a few seconds, he looked at her serene face then dropped his hand and stared into her eyes.

Rukia swallowed and steeled herself for his answer. He won't stay. Of course he won't stay. She'll have to do something to change his fate that will force him to stay in Soul Society. She'll have to ask Urahara and some people…maybe Kuukaku can help…She'll have to ask Isshin…and then… Her heart grew heavy as she plan to restore Ichigo's future.

He won't stay. And no matter how hard she try to reach for his hand like on that day in the ice rink, she'll have to stand on her own. She can live with that. As long as Ichigo's happy.

But it'll never be the same. That was why she wished on those shooting stars. She only wished for Ichigo to be happy.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something.

Then there were shooting stars in the sky.

"Ohhh! It's working! Its such a great day for Soul Society! A herald of a new beginning!" Urahara's words rang through the megaphone as wishes upon fireworks were given shape.

 _I want to be with you._


End file.
